


What Has Already Happened Before

by An_Ink_Stained_Path



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Ink_Stained_Path/pseuds/An_Ink_Stained_Path
Summary: The summer before their Fifth year, a mysterious woman appears for an order meeting at Grimmauld Place.  Little does Hermione know, but the appearance of this unknown woman is about to set her life down a path she never dreamed she was destined to follow.Another Time Travel fic of the Sirius/Hermione variety, because I never get tired of them.  Canon until OOTP.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Who do you reckon that woman is?”  Ron whispered, nudging Harry. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were huddled together with Ginny and the Twins on the stairs of Grimmauld Place watching the Order members arrive for that evening’s meeting.  Among the usual group, a woman had stepped through the door and was at that moment being greeted by Remus Lupin.  The werewolf had taken her cloak to reveal dark clothes and a long messy braid of curly brown hair, before pulling her into a warm hug.  As she continued down the hall she looked up at the teens and winked through a pair of bright red glasses. 

“I feel like I’ve seen her before, but I can’t think where,” Harry said back to Ron as they watched her disappear into the kitchen.

“She’s been here before” interjected Fred, “Yeah, we saw her show up late one night while we were digging around the house our first week here,” George continued.

Hermione frowned, “Why was she here?”

“Don’t know.  Saw Sirius let her in.” … “We ducked back into the library when they came down the hall.” … “Think he lead her upstairs,” George added wiggling his eyebrows.  Fred grinned in response, “Didn’t see her leave, but we haven’t seen her again until now.”

Harry grimaced at the Twin’s insinuation, but asked, “So she hasn’t been to any other Order meetings?”

“If she has, she didn’t use the front door, but I doubt they would risk having anyone arrive via the floo…” Hermione replied.

“Why don’t you ask Sirius after the meeting?  I’m sure he’ll tell you!” Ron added.

Despite the group’s hopes, the extendable ears did not reveal any clues as to the identity of the mystery woman as they attempted to listen in on the meeting.  Again they failed to gain more information after the meeting as Mrs. Weasley hurried them past the leaving members and into the kitchen for dinner. 

“Do you think your mum would tell us?” Hermione asked the Weasley children.

“You know Mum, she won’t say anything regarding the Order around us.  We’ll just get lectured if we try to ask.  Better off having Harry ask Sirius.”  Ginny replied glumly. 

Harry looked around then, “Where is Sirius, he never skips a meal?”

“He’s probably talking to Professor Lupin.” Hermione commented, “I’m sure he’ll be down any minute.”

However, Sirius never appeared, and the teens were quickly shoed by Mrs. Weasley and returned to their rooms. 

Later that evening, Hermione decided to pay a trip to the Grimmauld Place library.  As she descended the stairs, she came to a stop.  Voices could be heard from down the hall.  She was about to continue to the library when her curiosity got the better of her.  Quietly, she moved down the hall.  As she approached the study, she recognized one voice as belonging to Sirius.  Her curiosity thoroughly in control, she silently cursed herself for not having one of the Twin’s extendable ears.  She crouched beside the door and listened as an unfamiliar female voice began to speak.

“Sirius, relax.  She’ll go back.  I told you this years ago, ‘Time is a loop, what will happen has already happened before.’  It is unchangeable.  You know this, you know because I tried to change things and I couldn’t.  Don’t give me that look Sirius Black!”

Hermione heard Sirius sigh, “I just can’t have you disappear on me, not after all this time.  And besides that, Harry deserves to have you in his life too.  He doesn’t even know you exist.”

“You know why I’ve waited, but you’re right and I have so longed to step off the sidelines where Harry is concerned.  In fact…” she paused for a moment, then called out loudly.  “Hermione dear, would you please go get Harry, tell him Sirius wants to speak with him.”

Hermione froze.  How had the woman known she was there?  She stood slowly and looked into the room.  The woman was seated in an armchair with her back to the door, facing a slightly shocked looking Sirius who was leaning against a large desk.  “And please, just Harry, dear.  I’m sure he will fill the rest of you in soon enough.”

Hermione looked to Sirius, who simply nodded and gestured for her to go.  She turned and practically ran up the stairs to Harry and Ron’s room.  Taking a few breaths, she tried to compose herself before knocking on the door.

Harry let her in, “Hey Mione, do you need something?”

“Sirius wanted to see you in the study.  He asked me to come get you.”  She replied, figuring it was mostly true.

“Ok, must have something he wants to show me.”  Harry left the room and headed down stairs.

_Well that’s one way to put it,_ Hermione thought to herself as she left to head to the room she shared with Ginny.  As she settled into bed, she pondered this mystery woman.  Obviously, she had some history with Sirius and Remus given the comfortable manner she seemed to interact with them in.  Perhaps she was an old friend from school or had been in the Order during the first war.  Hermione frowned _Why hasn’t she been to other meetings though?  Especially if she was in the Order before._   Maybe it could all be easily explained away, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t adding up.  Despite her restless wonderings, sleep finally overtook her. 

* * *

 

The following morning, Hermione awoke to Ginny soft nudging.  “Mum’s in a right mood this morning, we better hurry down to help with breakfast!”

Hermione quickly dressed and followed her friend out the door.  Ginny paused to bang on the doors of the Twins and Harry and Ron as she descended the stairs.  Upon reaching the kitchen, Hermione found that Ginny had been quite right regarding Mrs. Weasley’s current mood.  The older woman was banging furiously around the kitchen while muttering phrases including “Too young” and “Not my child indeed” under her breath.  Upon spotting the two girls, Mrs. Weasley immediately put them to work setting the table and making tea.

Breakfast was practically ready by the time the boys had made their way downstairs, all looking rather groggy.  Hermione was about to ask Harry about his meeting with Sirius and the Mystery Woman when he swiftly shook his head, his eyes darting toward Mrs. Weasley.  _This must have something to do with her bad temper this morning_ Hermione thought, picking up on Harry’s meaning not to mention last night in front of the Weasley matriarch. 

As everyone began to dig into their breakfast, Mrs. Weasley handed out letters to each of them.  “Professor McGonagal brought these for you last night.  Be sure to look over what you need.  We’ll be going to Diagon Alley next week.  Today, I expect you all to continue helping with the cleaning as soon as you are finished with your breakfast!”

The group suppressed their sighs as they finished breakfast and made their way from the kitchen.  They began the days work, clearing out some of the bedrooms on the upper floors of the house, and Hermione was finally able to talk to Harry about the previous night.

“It was so strange Hermione, close up, she was even more familiar.  I felt like I already knew her.”

“So what did she have to say?  What did Sirius say?  How do they know each other?”  Hermione pushed.

“I didn’t get much information before Mrs. Weasley barged in, furious that they were telling me things that I ‘didn’t need to know’ and was ‘too young to understand.’” Harry rolled his eyes before continuing.  “Her name is Maia.  She told me that she knew my parents when they were at Hogwarts together and had remained close when they were in the Order.”  Harry frowned then, “It was odd then, she stopped talking and just looked at Sirius for a moment, it almost felt like they were having this silent conversation.  But anyway, then she turned back to me and started saying that she was so sorry she hadn’t been there for me after my parents died.  I think she was going to explain more, but then Mrs. Weasley burst in, all furious, and sent me back to my room.”

“So that’s it, we still don’t really know who she is.”  Hermione was frustrated. 

“There’s one more thing, Hermione.  As I was going back down the hall they were still arguing over what I should and shouldn’t know, I was just to the stairs when Mrs. Weasley was saying something about always taking care of me and then the Maia woman responded saying that that was her responsibility because she was my Godmother.”

Hermione’s jaw dropped.  “Your Godmother?  Why didn’t you know about her?  Where has she been all this time?”

Harry shrugged, “I think she was going to tell me herself before Mrs. Weasley showed up.”

“Did you hear anything else?”

“Not really, Mrs. Weasley said that Maia hadn’t been around enough to deserve that title, but that really pissed off Sirius.  He screamed at her to get out.  I heard the door slam, then I booked it up the stairs so Mrs. Weasley wouldn’t know I’d heard.  It was crazy though, I don’t think I’ve ever heard Sirius sound so mad.”

Hermione was stunned.  This was not what she had been expecting.  It seemed so strange that first Harry’s long lost Godfather turns up after being wrongly imprisoned for 12 years, and now an unknown and unspoken of Godmother appears.  _Why would no one have mentioned her?  I doubt she was in Azkaban too._   Her frustration at the mystery of Harry’s life was growing.  It was unfair that he should be kept in the dark about so many things regarding himself and his family.  What else did he not know?  Why was everyone keeping things from him?

She must have been silent for too long, as Harry spoke again.  “I know what you’re thinking, I’m thinking it too.  How can I know so little about my family, when so many people are around who knew my parents?”

“It’s not right, Harry.  You deserve to know more about your family.  I can’t believe even Sirius never mentioned her to you!”  Hermione was incensed, “Where is he anyway?  Shouldn’t he be helping us clean?  This is his house anyway!”

“Calm down, Hermione.  I know he’ll give me answers when I ask.  And you know as well as me that Mrs. Weasley is probably keeping him busy in a different part of the house.”

“And her too!  How can she claim that she cares for you as one of her own if she is unwilling to let you know about yourself!  She has no right!”  Hermione voice had begun to rise and the Twins were looking on with raised eyebrows.

“Keep your voice down Hermione.  I don’t need a fight with Mrs. Weasley.  Then I’ll never get to talk to Sirius.”

“Fine, we’ll talk more about this later.”

As the group continued to work, Hermione pondered what little she had learned.  Harry had a Godmother he knew nothing of.  However, Sirius and Remus seemed to know her well enough, they had been the Potters’ best friends, so they obviously knew the Maia person was Harry’s godmother.  Perhaps they had thought it unimportant since she wasn’t around.  But why now?  Why was she suddenly back in their lives, and where had she been while Harry suffered with the Dursleys?  As godmother, shouldn’t she have taken care of Harry the way Sirius had wanted to?  None of it made sense. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! I want to thank you for taking the time to read my very first chapter ever, whether you are reading this as I am actively writing this story or if you stumble upon it years from now. So as mentioned, this is the very first time I am writing a fanfic, though I have been reading them for years. I was originally planning to post this work after I had a bit more of it written. However, I find that I need a little bit of feedback to keep me on track.


	2. Chapter 2

In the days that followed, Harry was unsuccessful at getting Sirius alone.  Mrs. Weasley watched Sirius like a hawk, and as a result Sirius spent more time shut up in his room in an effort to avoid her.  Hermione was at a loss.  There were no books she could get ahold of that would answer this puzzle.  The only place she might be able to find answers was in Sirius’ room, and even if he weren’t hiding himself away in there, Hermione would have felt uncomfortable invading his privacy in such a way. 

So the group continued their daily cleaning, looking forward to their trip to Diagon Alley, if only to get out of the house. 

The evening before the outing, Hermione and Ginny were in their room looking over their book lists for the upcoming year.  When suddenly, * _CRACK*._ The two girls shrieked as Fred and George materialized in their room. 

“She back!” They said in unison before either girl could scold them. 

Hermione was immediately on her feet.  “Does Harry know?” 

“Yep”… “He’s downstairs with her now”… “We’re gonna listen in” … “Thought you two might want to join us.”

With that the twins slipped out the door.  Hermione looked over at Ginny who said, “I swear those two rehearse their lines before they enter a room,” before turning to follow her brothers out to the stairs.

Again, Hermione’s curiosity got the better of her, despite her strong disapproval of eavesdropping.  _Must be the dark magic in this house rubbing off on me_ , she thought as she made her way to where the rest of the Weasley children were gathered around an extendable ear.  Fred reached out and pulled her closer so she could clearly hear the argument going on downstairs. 

“I just do not think we need to dredge up all these bad memories.  He’s just a boy, he won’t understand,” Molly Weasley was saying.

“Bad memories?!”  Sirius began to rage, “How can you call-“

“It’s fine, Sirius.  I understand where she is coming from.  I know I hurt her family when I disappeared.”  Maia interrupted.  “You know how it looked.  I was interrogated by the Order right after you were hauled off to Azkaban, and then I fled to the continent before the Ministry could get ahold of me.  Her boys must have been devastated, I was devastated.”

Hermione glanced at the Twins, they were frowning at each other, seeming to have some silent conversation regarding what was just said.  Mrs. Weasley was speaking again.

“Precisely, which is why I’m not thrilled to have you waltzing back into everyone’s lives like you were never gone.”

“That’s not what she is doing Molly, and you know it!  Harry deserves to have her here and I’m not going to let you take that away from him.”

“I’m so sick of all the secrets about my family,” Harry finally interjected.  “Would someone please just tell me what is going on?  I’m old enough to handle it.  I’ve had to deal with a lot worse this summer alone, than another mystery family member appearing.”

“Harry dear, I’m just trying to protect you,” Mrs. Weasley began.

“The boy doesn’t need protecting from his own Godmother.”  Came Sirius’ angry reply.

Mrs. Weasley spluttered indignantly, but Maia began to speak before Molly could continue.  “Harry, I want to first apologize to you for not being here for you when you really needed me.  I wanted to be here so badly, I would have raised you as my own, the way Lily would have wanted.”  Maia’s voice was thick with emotion.  “Your mother was my best friend.”

It was quiet for a moment, then Harry spoke, “So where were you?  Why did you let me go to the Dursley’s if my mum wanted you to raise me?”

She sighed, “That is where things get very complicated.  It is probably best to start at the beginning for you to really understand.”

“Not tonight.”  Mrs. Weasley was clearly not going to give in completely to Maia.  “He doesn’t need to know it all right now.  Besides we have an early morning tomorrow and he should be in bed.”

“Will you be here tomorrow?” Harry asked.

“Yes, I’ll be staying here now.  I’ve been traveling for too long.”

The sound of footsteps had the eaves dropping teens scattering.  Hermione followed Ron to wait for Harry in the boys’ room. 

“Your mum can be a real pain in the arse, Ron.”  Harry exclaimed as he entered the room a minute later.

“Tell me about it,” Ron sighed.  “So what’s she like, this mystery Godmother of your’s?”

“Wish I really knew.  She still seems so familiar, but if she hasn’t been around since I was a baby, then there’s no way I could really remember her.  She’s staying here though, so I guess I’ll have a chance to get to know her now.”

“I’m interested to hear what she has to say about your mum, Harry.  It will be so nice to hear about her from a woman’s perspective.”

Ron rolled his eyes.  “Well I’m knackered.  See you in the morning Hermione.”

Hermione rose at Ron’s not so subtle que, and headed back to her room.  Just as she reached her door, she heard her name.

“Hermione dear,” came the voice of Harry’s Godmother.  “I was wondering if you could pick up a few odds and ends for me while you’re in Diagon Alley tomorrow.”

“Uh, sure, of course.”

“Excellent!  Here is some money,” She handed Hermione a small pouch “I’m sure it’s more than you’ll need, but just bring me the change.  The list is in there as well.  Thank you very much, dear.  I appreciate it.”  And with that she was gone up the stairs, leaving a befuddled Hermione in her wake. 

 

* * *

 

 

The following morning had Mrs. Weasley hurrying the teens out the door to begin their outing early.  They had barely had time to groggily eat their toast while a bemused Sirius sipped his coffee and looked on. 

“I want you to stick together!  This should be a quick trip, in and out, no lolly-gagging or ogling up broom sticks!”  Mrs. Weasley was barking orders as they made their way through the Leaky Cauldron.  “Fred and George, I want you to stay with Ginny.  Make sure she doesn’t get lost!”

“Mum, this is hardly my first trip, I’m not going to get lost.”  Ginny complained.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to not hear her.  “Ron, Harry, and Hermione, I trust you’ll stick together and get you supplies.  I need to make a few stops.  I’ll make Flourish and Blotts my last stop, but we’ll meet back at the Leaky Cauldron in 3 hours at the very latest.  I expect you to all be on time!”  She eyed Fred and George as she said this.

The groups split and made their way to their various stops.  All the shops were busy as always and the teens enjoyed the small taste of freedom that meandering around and picking up their supplies afforded.  The trio had just purchased their potions supplies when Harry grabbed Hermione’s arm.

“Look,” he said pointing. “Isn’t that Mundungus Fletcher?  Wonder what he’s doing heading to Knockturn Alley.”

“He’s always up to something shady, don’t know why Dumbledore let him in the Order.” Replied Ron

“I want to see what he’s up to.”

“Harry, that’s probably not a good idea.  We should just get our things and go.”  Hermione was nervous, something twisted in her stomach.

“Just for a moment, we won’t be long.”  Harry insisted.

Hermione sighed and followed the two boys toward Knockturn Alley.  With each step she felt a sense of foreboding increase.  They pulled their cloaks up around their faces as they followed Fletcher at a distance.  They slowly made their way deeper into the alley, passing all sorts of strange shops and strange wizards.  Hermione has finally begun to relax a little when it happened.  She had been following behind the boys, when a hand grabbed her from a dark corner.  Her shriek must have been silenced, as she felt the air leave her lungs, but the boys never turned around.  She fought violently as she was pulled into a path between two buildings.  The unknown assailant was groping at her robes, attempting to pull her under him.  Hermione caught him in the nose with her elbow cause the wizard to let out a cry before bashing Hermione’s head into the brick wall.  Her world spun, she threw a jinx hoping it would hit its mark.  She felt her robes released from the assailant’s grip and despite the blurring of her vision, she ran.  Stumbling, she made it out of the pathway, Ron and Harry were nowhere in sight, she could hear the man in the path behind her and knew she did not have time to waste.  She hurried down the oddly vacant Alley.  Fearful of being caught in the open, she dodged into an open shop. 

It was quiet inside, no customers were present and the shopkeeper was not behind the counter.  She slipped further inside hoping to send a call for help.  She was almost to the counter when she heard the door rattle.  Her throat was tight with fear and all she could think was to hide.  Quickly she spotted a large cabinet and pulled the door closed behind her.  It latched firmly and she desperately attempted to quiet her breathing. 

“Please, someone help me.”  She whimpered to herself. 

Suddenly, she felt the cabinet begin to hum.  She panicked realizing whoever had entered the shop was sure to find her now.  A light began to shine within the cabinet, it grew brighter and brighter as she shrunk down into the corner and the humming grew louder.  The light made her already sensitive head pound and she squeezed her eyes shut against it.  After what seemed like forever, the light faded out again and the humming stopped.  She stayed still for a few minutes in the dark, listening to the silence of the shop beyond the door. 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry and Ron were frantic.  They had no clue when Hermione had been separated from them.  They had backtracked to try to find her to no avail.  Desperately they hoped that she had made her way back to the Leakey Cauldron.  They ran full speed down Diagon Alley.  Ron caught sight of his mother just ahead of them.

“Mrs. Weasley!” gasped Harry, “Hermione, is she with you?  We got separated and now we can’t find her!”

Mrs. Weasley slowly turned to look at the boys.  At the same moment the Twins and Ginny appeared to the other side.

“Lost Grainger?”… “Don’t fret, I’m sure she’s just in Flourish and Blotts still.” … “Nerdy bird, that one.”

Mrs. Weasley shook her head and looked sadly at Harry and Ron.  “She’s not there.”

“Maybe she’s already at the Leakey,” Ginny chimed in.

Again Mrs. Weasley shook her head.  “She’s not there either.  Harry dear, I think it’s time you spoke with your Godmother.  Come along, it’s time to go back.”

“But we can’t leave without Hermione!” Harry was shocked, how could she be so calm about Hermione missing!

“Hermione is fine, I know where she is.  It’s time to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you for all the positive feedback I received for chapter one! Getting my first ever Kudos was a really awesome feeling, so thank you 2zen2 for being the first to hit that button! I am currently finishing up chapter 3. However, I'm working a 3 in a row the next few days, so it probably won't be posted until early next week. I really appreciate your feedback and I'm having a lot of fun writing this!


	3. Chapter 3

 

Slowly, Hermione opened the door to the cabinet.  The shop beyond was dark and still.  She crept quietly toward the door, then slipped out into the alley.  With her cloak again drawn up around her face, she began to make her way back to Diagon Alley.  Her head was pounding and her vision still blurred and spinning as she used the brick walls of the shops to support her.  The street was again filled with odd people, but no one bothered her.  Finally she reached the turn and stumbled out into the bright light of Diagon Alley. 

It seemed like even more people had appeared since she followed Harry and Ron on their fool’s errand.  The noise from the chattering voices and the swift movement of colourful robes had her head spinning even faster.  She forced herself to make her way toward the Leakey Cauldron, but with so many people about, the journey was painstakingly slow.  Her heart sank as she neared Quality Quidditch Supply.  The front window was surrounded by young students forcing Hermione to relinquish her hold on the wall and hope she would maintain her balance as she maneuvered around them.  Slowly she pushed herself away from the supportive bricks.  With each step her vision blurred more and her gait became more unsteady.  She was about halfway around the group when she stumbled and fell into the arms of a passing shopper.

“So sorry,” Hermione slurred out as black spots swam into her vision.

“Woah there, are you alright?  You don’t look too well.”  The voice was of a young man, who began to push Hermione’s cloak out of her face, revealing a large amount of blood trickling down from the wound where her head had hit the wall.  “Merlin, what happened to you?!”

“I’m fine, I just need to get back to Mrs. Weasley.”

“You are definitely not fine.  Maybe we should take you to St. Mungos…”

“No, I’m supposed to meet everyone at the Leakey Cauldron, they’ll be worried.”  Hermione’s world was spinning around her, she could barely see, but she was determined to make it back to Harry and the Weasleys.

“Alright, I’ll take you there,” replied the boy as she began to pull from his grasp.  He was concerned about this strange girl who could be no older than himself.  Her head was still oozing blood and he was pretty sure that she had a serious concussion by the way she kept stumbling and slurring her speech.  He put an arm around her shoulders and began to guide her through the crowd of people. 

Despite her natural wariness around strangers, Hermione was grateful for the help.  The young man soon had her seated at a table in The Leakey Cauldron. 

“Thank you so much, I’ll just wait here.  If you see a family of gingers please point them in my direction.”

“I’m not in any rush, I’ll just wait with you.”  The boy paused remembering the questions the Mediwitch had asked when he took a bludger to the head playing quidditch.  “Do you know your name?”

Hermione frowned, “Of course I do.”

“I’m just trying to see how hard you hit your head.  Do you know the month and year?”

Hermione sighed, but decided to humor the poor boy, he was just concerned and probably with good reason, she was sure she looked quite worse for wear.  “August, 1995.”

The young man paused, “Um, alright.  Let’s try another.  Who is the Minister of Magic?”

“It’s Cornelius Fudge.  See, I told you I’m fine, now would you please just let me be.  I’m sure my friends will be here shortly.”

“I really think we should go to St. Mungos...”

Hermione was getting rather frustrated.  Not only was her vision too blurry for her to really see her unwanted new friend and her head spinning, but the constant talking was making it hard for her to focus on what she should do now.  It was concerning her that none of the Weasleys had arrived yet, as she was sure that it had been 3 hours since they had arrived in Diagon Alley.   

“Alright, I’ll wait 30 minutes, then if they aren’t here, I’ll _consider_ going somewhere.”

The boy sat down on the bench next to her, “Alright, in the meantime, let me take a closer look at that wound.”  Hermione cringed as the boy began to move her blood soaked curls out of the way to reveal a nasty looking gash in her scalp just above her ear.  “Blimey, what the hell happened to you?”

Warily Hermione replied, “I was attacked…”

“In Diagon Alley?”

“Well, not exactly…”

She felt the boy’s hands still by her head, slowly he pulled away and looked her over.  “You never did tell me your name.”

Hermione could hear the suspicion in his voice, “Neither did you.”  Really she couldn’t blame him for being suspicious, she would be too if their roles were reversed, but she still wasn’t going to volunteer unnecessary information to complete stranger, especially when she couldn’t see him clearly. 

“Fair enough.”  He took a deep breath, as if about to go on when he was interrupted by a stern voice.

“Mr. Black, who is this young woman and why on earth is she covered in blood?”

“Oh Professor McGonagall, I’m so glad you’re here!”  Hermione exclaimed, relief flooding through her body.

“Pardon me my dear, while you seem to be familiar with me, I find that I do not recall when we met before.”

“Oh dear, do I look that much a mess?  It’s me, Hermione, Professor.  I’ve had quite the afternoon.”

The older woman glanced at the boy again.  “Would you care to explain, Mr. Black?”

The boy shrugged, “I was on my way to meet James to get our supplies, when she bumped into me.  She was a mess, couldn’t even walk straight, said she was attacked.  So, I helped her along here where she said she was to wait for someone.”

“Yes!” Hermione jumped in.  “I’m supposed to meet up with the Weasleys.  You haven’t seen them come through have you?  I’m sure Harry and Ron are beside themselves with worry.”

“Attacked?”  McGonagall’s mouth formed a thin line.  “Where were you attacked, girl?  Surely not in the middle of Diagon Alley?”

“Well, not exactly…”  Hermione was becoming frustrated with all the questions.  Her head was pounding and she was beginning to feel very light headed.  The room began to spin and she her vision suddenly went black.

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you, Poppy.  I believe she is waking up now.”  Professor McGonagall sat down on the cot next to Hermione.  “Welcome back my dear.  How are you feeling?”

Hermione pushed herself up onto one elbow.  She gingerly touched her scalp only to find that the wound had been healed.  “Much better, thank you.”  She looked around the familiar room before turning back to her Professor.  “Why did you bring me all the way to Hogwarts?  Why didn’t you just take me back to Headquarters?”

McGonagall’s eyes narrowed.  “I think it’s time you tell me just who you are exactly.”

Hermione was taken aback.  “Professor what do you mean?  I’ve known you for the past 4 years!  You’re the person who told me I was a witch!”

McGonagall frowned.  “Poppy, are you sure the girl isn’t still suffering from her head injury?”

Madam Pomfrey came stand in front of Hermione.  “Tell me your name dear.”

“Hermione Jean Granger.”

“Tell me where you are.”

“I’m in the hospital wing of Hogwarts.”

“Tell me why you are here.”

“I was attacked and hit my head, so Professor McGonagall brought me here for you to heal me.”

“Tell me the month and year.”

“It’s August, 1995.  See, I’m fine.”

Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall exchanged looks.  “Tell me your birthday, Miss Granger.”

“September 19, 1979.”  Hermione huffed, “Why are you both looking at me like that?”

Madam Pomfrey turned to McGonagall, who sighed, “Miss Granger, do you have anything in your bag that might prove you are who you claim to be.”

Hermione knew that something was wrong.  There was no reason for Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey to be acting this way.  Hesitantly, Hermione reached for her bag, digging through her newly purchased potions supplies, she located the letter containing her 5th year supply list.  Pulling it from the bag, she silently handed it to Professor McGonagall.

Madam Pomfrey peered over McGonagall’s shoulder as she read, “But Minerva, what can this mean?  This cannot be real.” 

“I believe we need to bring Albus into this matter.”  She turned to Hermione and examined her over her spectacles. “Are you well enough to walk?”

Hermione nodded and quickly scrambled to her feet, grabbing her bag, before taking off after her Professor who was already striding toward the door. 

The two wound their way through the castle, eventually coming to the headmaster’s office.

“Licorice wand.”  McGonagall stated and the large stone gargoyle spun to reveal a flight of stairs.  She quickly ushered Hermione up the stairs and into the office without so much as a knock.

“Ah, Professor McGonagall – and her young guest!  To what do I owe the pleasure?”  Dumbledore was seated behind his large desk, stroking a lightly greying Faux. 

“Albus, I am quite unsettled.  I requested Miss Granger provide some proof that she was who she claimed to be, which she consented to by providing me with this document.”  She passed Dumbledore Hermione’s letter, and waited while he perused its contents.  “It is my own magical signature, but I cannot imagine how that is possible!”

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled as he glanced up at Hermione.  “Surely you can, Minerva, but you feel you need your suspicions confirmed.  I attest that this is clearly your own magic, and penmanship for that matter, so there can only be one explanation.”

While this conversation was playing out, Hermione was becoming more and more convinced that something was very wrong.  She had considered the possibility that Professor McGonagall was simply being cautious until she could confirm that it was truly her, but then Hermione did not understand why she would not simply ask her a security question.  No, it was obvious that her Professor and Headmaster did not know who she was, and this was a most unsettling feeling.  Her attention was quickly drawn back to the conversation, by the sound of Professor Dumbledore addressing her.

“Miss Granger, was it?  Yes.  I would like to welcome you to August, 1975.  Do tell me dear, in how many years will you be born?”

Hermione felt like everything was frozen.  She stared back at the Headmaster in shock, her mind desperately attempting to comprehend what he had just said.  _1975?  Perhaps I misheard him.  But no, then why would he ask when I **will** be born?_   Her mouth seemed to open of its own accord and whisper back, “Four.”

“Ah, how lovely!  Well, my dear, we must help to get you settled!  It says here you are entering your fifth year, quite convenient that the new term is almost here.”

“Albus, she cannot simply stay here.  She does not belong in this time.  Imagine the consequences?  She must go back!”

“Professor McGonagall, you should know better than most that what you suggest is simply impossible.  You have studied time travel almost as extensively as myself.”  He paused to contemplate Hermione, before continuing.  “I feel that you may not be as knowledgeable though, Miss Granger.”

“I know that terrible things happen to wizards who meddle with time…”

“Ah, but only those who are caught or accused.”  Dumbledore winked at her.  “It really is not as dangerous for humanity as people think though.  Time is a loop.  What will happen, has already happened before.  It is not as easy to meddle with our time line as one may think.  Your presence here does not cause a ripple or any other such nonsense.  However, we must still be cautious.  Not everyone is as well-educated on these matters as I am, and as we all know, ignorance breeds fear and hate.”  His expression hardened for a moment, before he shook it away, returning to his usual mischievous smile.  “That being said, we will have to find a way for you to fit into your new present, for although you were able to travel back, you are unable to skip ahead.  Time is such a fickle thing!  Well now, you must be hungry.  Let us go find our dinner, and you can tell me how you came to be in 1975 without knowing it.”

With that Dumbledore glided out of his office leaving Hermione no choice but to follow, feeling confused and terrified about the unexpected twist that fate had taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, after a very stressful past few days, I finally have chapter 3 finished and edited to the best of my ability. I wasn't sure if I would get this done by the time I wanted because my kitty cat got out of the house before one of my shifts, which was the longest 12 hours of my life. Then after looking like a burglar going around my neighbors houses in the wee hours of the morning with a flash light, I finally found her terrified under someone's front porch, which she made me crawl the whole way under to drag her out. And in the midst of this I somehow lost my glasses, so I worked the next two days squinting at monitors until I could order a new pair from my ophthalmologist. So, I am very grateful that my darling furry baby is sleeping on my feet as I post this latest chapter! Hope you enjoy, I look forward to hearing your feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

 

Dumbledore had insisted that Hermione eat before he would let her begin to tell her story.  He had led her and Professor McGonagall to a small faculty room off the side of the Great Hall, where a small feast had appeared in true Hogwarts fashion.  He chatted idly with McGonagall regarding the change in temperament of the Giant Squid as the new term approached and the total volume of pumpkin juice he anticipated would be consumed this academic year, all while Hermione replenished her body of nutrients and attempted to get a grasp on what she was going through. 

As the three finished their meal, the food vanished only to be replaced by a steaming pot of tea and a selection of biscuits.  Professor Dumbledore slowly prepared his cup before turning his attention to Hermione.

“Now, my dear, if you would be as kind as to tell us about how you ended up here in 1975.  However, if you would refrain from mentioning specific names.  I know it cannot change the future, but I feel I would rather not have the surprise of what is yet to come spoiled for me.”  Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled.

Hermione breathed in, wondering where she should start, and how much she should tell.  She was still having trouble accepting that she would not ruin the time line by saying too much.  “Well, I guess I will begin with a little about myself, it might help things make more sense.  My name is Hermione Jean Granger, born September 19, 1979, as you know.  I’m muggle born, and I only found out I was a witch when I received Professor McGonagall’s letter on my 11th birthday.  Before I ended up here, it was 1995, and I was about to enter my 5th year here at Hogwarts.”  Hermione paused trying to push away the overwhelming anxiety that was beginning to creep up inside of her.  “I was staying with… my friend and his family for the summer and we had gone to Diagon Alley to pick up our school supplies for the term.  Things… weren’t as safe as people wanted to believe, so we were supposed to stay in groups then meet back up at the Leaky Cauldron once we had everything.  Ha- my other friend, who was staying with us too, saw a person we knew going into Knockturn Alley and wanted to follow him.  I didn’t think it was a good idea, but I didn’t want them going alone.  I was in the back, when someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into a narrow passage between two buildings, he must have cast a silencing charm, because I screamed but R- but my friends didn’t hear me.”

Here, Hermione had to stop for a few moments.  She had not had time to process all she had been through, and what had almost happened to her back in that dark street.  Her two professors stayed silent, letting her gather her composure and proceed in her own time.

Finally, Hermione began to speak again.  “I fought back, he slammed my head against the wall, but I managed to throw a jinx at him.”  She paused again, “I guess, it’s a good thing I’m here, otherwise I would most likely be being questioned about use of underage magic right now.”

“There are exceptions for cases of self-defense, Miss Granger.”  Professor McGonagall said. 

Hermione gave her a small smile, choosing not to go into how Harry had gone on trial for the same thing only weeks before.  “Yes, you are right Professor.  Anyway, I got away and ran into a shop to hide, hoping if I waited the man would move on and I could find my friends, but he followed me in, so I quickly hid inside a large cabinet.  I thought I was safe, but then the cabinet began to hum and shine a bright light.  I thought for sure that the man would find me then, but the sound kept getting louder and the light brighter until it all suddenly stopped.  I waited inside for what seemed like forever, though I imagine it was only about 30 minutes, before I crept out.  There was no one in the shop when I left, but my vision was blurry and spinning.  I managed to make it back to Diagon Alley, I needed to meet my friends, but I bumped into the boy you found me with and that’s how I ended up at the Leaky Cauldron.  Where did he go after I fainted?”

“I sent young Mr. Black on his way.  Although, and I scarcely believe I’m saying it, but I am grateful it was he who found you, he is harmless enough.”

“Black…”  Hermione began to put some information together.  _If it really is 1975, then that means Harry’s parents are still alive and at Hogwarts, which means so are Sirius and Professor Lupin…_

“Hmm… yes, I would imagine that you will know or have heard of some of the people you will encounter in your new time line.  I am sure that may be difficult for you, especially knowing about their futures.  Yet, you must not tell them anything of what you know.”

“But-,“ Hermione began to interject.

“There is nothing to argue, Miss Granger.  You telling them will do nothing to change their future, for good or ill, it will only cause them fear or anxiety about what will come.  Would you wish that on them?”

“No, no I wouldn’t.  But what about me?  How can I have a normal life if I am just waiting for the inevitable to happen?”

Dumbledore studied her for a moment.  “I do have a thought on that front.  Perhaps we should return to my office.  There is one more request I have of you before I settle you here.”

  

* * *

 

 

Upon returning to his office, Dumbledore removed a shallow bowl from a cabinet full of vials. 

“I am hoping you will allow me to trespass on your privacy this once, for the sake of confirming what you have told us.  Would you please allow me to see a memory that would support your claims?”

Hermione nodded, thinking carefully about what memory would best support her.  She did not wish to choose one which would show too much of the future, but needed one that would prove who she was and where she belonged.  Finally she settled on one moment.  She opened her eyes and stepped toward the waiting Headmaster, who raised his wand to her temple and removed the silvery wisp of her memory.

She had chosen her very first night at Hogwarts.  The Great Hall had been impossibly big to her small eyes, as she stood in awe of Professor McGonagall, reading names from a list.  At last her name had been called, and she had nervously made her way up the steps to sit on the small stool and the wise old hat was placed upon her head.  She had been enraptured as the Sorting Hat had spoken words only she could hear, and despite her wit and learning, it was her bravery of heart that had the Sorting Hat calling out “GRYFFINDOR.”  In that moment she was the happiest she had ever been, for as her housemates let out a thunderous cheer she felt as though she was arriving at the home she never knew she had longed for. 

As Dumbledore arose from her memory, a soft smile graced his face.  He returned the memory to Hermione’s mind, then reached out and took her hand.  As she stood in front of him, he raised his wand and gently tapped it on her head.  She felt a soft mist descend upon her.

“You have not forgotten your past or your knowledge of what is now the future, but as it affects those you meet, it will be veiled from your consciousness, buried deep in your mind.  Do not feel guilt for what you cannot change, enjoy your life as it is now, without regrets.”

The fear and anxiety Hermione had been feeling for hours now, finally flowed out of her.  Tears streamed down her face.  Finally, she began to realize that this was not a bizarre dream, that she would not be returning to school with Harry and Ron, that she was suddenly starting over. 

A warm arm slipped around her shoulder.  “You will not be alone.”  Came Professor McGonagall’s calm voice.

“No indeed.”  Dumbledore agreed, “Minerva, I know this is still a sensitive topic for you, but were you aware that your late brother Robert had a daughter?”

McGonagall mad a sound somewhere between a sob and a cough as she looked up from Hermione’s shaking form.

“I believe she would be… just shy of 16, if I recall correctly.  Poor girl, both her parents now gone so tragically.  I was hoping you would be willing to take her in, Minerva.”  Hermione had now lifted her head and was looking between her professors. 

McGonagall cleared her throat, “She’d be my niece…Well, it does sound like Robert to keep a daughter secret from the world... But what of her mother?”

“Ah, a shame that.  She was a young witch he met during his travels abroad, she succumbed to Dragon Pox shortly after their daughter was born.  Robert was heartbroken, never spoke her name again.  He raised their daughter in secret, teaching her about magic himself, for fear of losing her too.”  Dumbledore paused, and eyed Hermione.  “I suspect he did quite a thorough job of teaching her though, being that he was your brother.”

“Yes, she’ll be right on track with her classmates,” McGonagall too, was now studying Hermione. “Perhaps even ahead.”

Attempting to keep up with the conversation, Hermione interrupted, “Wait, so are you saying you’re enrolling me in Hogwarts?”

“Why of course, dear girl.  A simple change of time is no reason to neglect your studies!”  The twinkle in his eyes burned brightly.  “I am afraid, though, that you will need a change of name.  We cannot have two Hermione Jean Grangers running around in four years’ time!”

“So, are you saying I will be a McGonagall?  Isn’t that a bit conspicuous, to be a professor’s niece?”

“No, actually, given the timing.  You see, my younger brother Robert was killed just under a month ago.  I am sure you are aware, though I do so dearly hope it is from your history lessons, of the conflict the Wizarding community is currently involved in.”

“Was it the Death Eaters?”  Hermione asked in a small voice.

McGonagall nodded.  “He was always so brave and strong willed.  My dear brother always adored his History of Magic lessons, so much that he became a historian himself, always traveling and researching.  He believed that he could uncover information that might help us defeat this darkness, but it caught up with him.”

“Now, Minerva, do not despair of his work.  He gathered lots of helpful information, and he knew the risks.  He was a true Gryffindor, like you, and like his daughter will be.”

She nodded, cleared her throat, and pulled herself back up to full height.  “Well then, perhaps I should owl Elphinstone, he should be able to help us to file some paperwork at the Ministry quietly, without any fuss.”

“Excellent idea.”  Dumbledore clapped his hands together, “Now, Miss Granger, as I was saying you cannot remain Miss Hermione Granger, but I would hate to change your name to something so drastically different that you never remember to respond to it at all!  Now, let me think.  Hermione… hermi… mione… mio… mia.  Maia!  Maia McGonagall.  Maia Jean Isobel (for your mother, Minerva) McGonagal.”

Hermione listened carefully, before trying the name out on her own tongue.  “Maia Jean Isobel McGonagall.  Maia McGonagall.  Professor, do you mean Maia as in the star?”

“Ah, my dear Miss McGonagall, that and so much more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! This chapter took me a little bit longer to write, as I was doing some research to attempt to keep things cohesive as the story progresses. I will continue to write this week and hopefully have something posted by its end. As always, I love your reactions and reviews! MfG!


	5. Chapter 5

_Maia_ , she thought to herself as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror.  She still thought she looked very much like Hermione, maybe a little more tired than usual, but it had been a very long day.  After being declared Maia, Professor McGonagall, _Aunt Minerva?_ , had sent an owl detailing the arrival of her brother Robert’s, secret, only daughter to her former boss, Elphinstone Urquart, in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.  McGonagall had stressed the need for secrecy in the matter, due to her “concerns for the safety of my niece, especially in regards to the nature of my brother’s death.” 

When Hermione had asked why they needed to go to all the trouble of having her legally adopted, McGonagall went on to explain the necessity of having her officially documented in her new time. 

“If someone decides to dig around for more information about you at the Ministry, we want them to be able to find the basics.  Without that information being present, it could lead to danger for you.  So to protect you from suspicion and false accusations, it is imperative that there be documentation of your birth, on the 19th of September, 1959 to the British Wizard, Robert McGonagall Jr.  Elphinstone is a Senior Officer in the DMLE, so he has access to the official records of registered Witches and Wizards.  Hopefully, it will not be too difficult for him to slip the basic information about your existence into Roberts file.  That way, when I apply for official guardianship/adoption, they will find what they need without any awkward questions.”

Professor McGonagall’s mouth had been twitching in a small smirk as she had spoken, giving Hermione the distinct feeling that she was enjoying the plotting and subterfuge this entailed more than may have been appropriate. 

In the meantime, Dumbledore had arranged for Hermione to be set up in an empty faculty quarters adjacent to Minerva’s.  He stated that it would only be until term resumed, then she would move to the girls dormitory with the rest of the fifth year girls.

“Will I have to be resorted?”  Hermione had asked, nervous about having to sit up in front of a school full of strangers all over again.

“No, the Sorting Hat has already decided you are a Gryffindor, no need to go through the hassle of doing it again.  And as a McGonagall, it only makes sense that you would have been sorted into Gryffindor, which is quite convenient.”  Professor McGonagall had replied, head lifted with pride.

Now Hermione stood in her temporary room, gazing into a vanity mirror, slowly processing all that had happened in such a short period of time. 

_Maia Jean Isobel McGonagall, daughter of Robert McGonagall Jr., born on September 19 th, 1959.  _She thought to herself. _Niece of Professor Minerva McGonagall.  Raised and educated in secret by my father, who was paranoid about my safety after my mother died of Dragon Pox._ She was trying to commit her story to memory, hoping that it might become the truth.  A truth she hoped could blot out the ache that was beginning to form in her heart, as she started to realize that she truly would not be going back to her life with Harry and Ron.  The truth that on September 1st, 1995, they would be going back to Hogwarts without her.

Finally, the stress of the day’s events caught up with her.  Tears began to seep from her eyes and sobs bubbled out of her mouth.  _I can’t do this!_ she thought, _I can’t be all alone again.  I don’t want to start all over.  I miss my parents, I miss my friends.  Harry and Ron need me!  I need them…_

Curled up on the bed, she cried out all her fears and sorrows.  As her tears began to run dry, she took a deep breath.  She was terrified, but she was Hermione Granger, no, she was Maia McGonagall now, and more importantly she was a true daughter of Gryffindor House!  So, despite her anxieties, she would face this new challenge, she would embrace this new life. 

Feeling determined, Maia (she needed to start thinking of herself this way) got up from the bed and reached for her bag.  Maybe if she organized the few belongings she had with her now, she would feel more at home.  She dumped the contents of her bag out onto her bed. 

She always carried a few books with her, in case she had a few minutes to spare, so she first placed those on an empty book case in the room.  Next she sorted her potions supplies onto another shelf on the same case.  Her eyes then came to rest on a small coin purse.  _Oh no, I never got the items I was asked to pick up!  Although… I guess I wouldn’t have been able to deliver them anyway…_

Curiously, she picked up the pouch and opened it up.  She was shocked to see the amount of galleons, sickles, and knuts, far more than needed for a quick shopping trip.  She picked a folded note out of the purse, remembering that it should be the shopping list she was told would be enclosed.  To her surprise, it wasn’t a list at all, but a letter addressed to her.

 

Dear Hermione,

 

I expect that you must be feeling very overwhelmed right now.  Change, especially when sudden, can be very difficult to adjust to.  However, if I recall correctly, your determination and courage will soon be taking hold, if they have not already.  I imagine that it has become quite obvious that this is not a shopping list, and that I clearly knew what was about to happen to you when I handed you this little bag.  I apologize for not warning you, but I have found over the past 20 years, that the best parts of life have no such warning.  Our lives are best lived in the present, not waiting for an inevitable future.  Be sure to remember this when you are frustrated and angry with Dumbledore’s memory spell.  Remember, that you cannot change what will happen, no matter how hard you try.

I wanted to make sure you had some money to get yourself settled in your new time.  You should never go anywhere without some emergency gold on hand.  Now I want you to go out and live your life.  Don’t worry about Harry and Ron, you haven’t abandoned them, even though it feels like it.  You’ll still be here supporting them, you’re just a little older and a little wiser.  Enjoy your life, for all the hardships and trials it will present you, it is a beautiful and rewarding life.  I know, for I have been living it and loving it.

 

Your devoted self,

Maia

 

P.S.  Time is a loop.  What will happen, has already happened before.  Remember that.

P.P.S.  I promise to take good care of Crookshanks.  I’ve missed that feisty half-kneazle!

 

It is an odd thing to receive a letter from yourself, especially when that self was a person you had spoken to only 24 hours ago.  _Well, I guess that explains why she looked so familiar._   She tried to remember the little bit she had learned about her future self, but was met with an odd foggy sensation when she thought about her.  She began to feel drowsy the more she tried to remember.  Frustrated she turned her thoughts to Harry, _Wasn’t there some kind of connection?_   Yet, suddenly she found she was beginning to have the same foggy sensation when she thought of Harry, it seemed that all she could consciously bring to mind regarding her dear friend was that a) he was her friend, b) he wore glasses, and c) there was something special about him, something she could not quite remember and did not seem to have the energy to try to remember. 

Frustrated, but unable to continue to ponder this mind fog, she returned to sorting her few belongings.  She had not been able to finish purchasing her school supplies due to her detour 20 years into the past, but figured it was just as well, as she was sure her supply list would vary at least a little bit from the one she had received in 1995.  At least she would have to the funds to buy her supplies thanks to the money she had generously bestowed herself.  _I’ll have to talk to Prof- Aunt Minerva about a trip to Diagon Alley.  I’ll need a new trunk and all new robes, a whole new wardrobe really,_ she pondered, suddenly realizing she only had the clothes on her back. 

She sat down at a small writing desk in the room, pulled a quill and some parchment from the top drawer, and began to compile a list of things she would need to purchase to begin her new life.  She listed out the variety of clothing she would need.  She chuckled to herself, _Perhaps I can develop better fashion sense with a new wardrobe_.  She would need new hygiene supplies, new quills, a new satchel for her school work and books, a new cauldron, perhaps some beauty products _(perfect time to rebrand myself)_ , and maybe a new familiar.  She felt her chest tighten at the thought of her sweet Crookshanks, but at least she knew he would be well taken care of, who better to trust him with than her own self!  _It might be nice to have a furry companion, then at least I’ll have one friend starting school._

She had just finished her list when there was a light knock at her door.  She opened it to find Professor McGonagall, looking slightly uncomfortable, holding a small bundle of cloth. 

“I was realizing that you would not have come prepared to stay, I assumed that you may need to borrow something more comfortable for the night.”  Minerva held out the fabric which appeared to be a pale green night shirt and dressing gown.  “I believe these will due for the night, and tomorrow we will go out to get you some things of your own.”

“Oh, I was just compiling a list of the things I will need!  I do have some money with me as well, so I should not have any trouble paying for them myself.”

Minerva smiled, “I do believe that a woman should always be able to support herself, but do know my dear, that you are a McGonagall now and as Robert’s daughter, you are entitled to the assets that he left behind.”

“I couldn’t possibly use that money!”  Hermione objected.  “Surely, he would have wanted his real family to have it, not some wayward time traveler he never knew.”

Minerva smiled again, “Robert would have wanted it to benefit someone in need.  And in any case, his Will only stated that all his possessions were to be left to his closest living relative.  As his older sister, it would have gone to me anyway.  As I am quite comfortable myself, it will be of better use supporting you as you finish your education.”

Hermione opened her mouth to object, but Minerva raised an eyebrow, effectively silencing her.

“Now, I have one more thing for you,” She said, pulling an envelope from the pocket of her robes and handing it to Hermione. “Now get some sleep Maia, you have had quite the day, and tomorrow will be just as busy!”  She hesitated for a moment, then stepped forward, putting a hand on Hermione’s shoulder, she leaned down and placed a small kiss on her forehead before turning and disappearing down the corridor. 

Hermione was surprised by the display, so unexpected from her reserved Professor, but she smiled to herself as she stepped back into the room. 

She quickly changed into the borrowed night clothes, they were a bit long, but quite comfortable, and it felt good to be out of her dirty clothes.  Settling into the bed, she picked up the envelope, feeling the familiar thrill as she broke the wax seal, bearing the Hogwarts crest. 

 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

 

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. McGonagall,

 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September.

 

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

 

It was odd to be receiving another Hogwarts letter, but the excitement of another term was still there, despite her nerves.  She perused her supply list, happy to see that the potions materials were the same as she had purchased in 1995.  She was most interested to see how her textbooks compared to the ones she had used previously.  Finally, she put her letter back into its envelope, and placed it on the bedside table beneath her wand.  In spite of all the thoughts that still spun around her head, the exhaustion of the day quickly overtook her, sending her into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, I apologize sincerely for the delay in posting! I have been sick (still am really) which has made it difficult to focus on writing for more than a little bit at a time. I plan to not make you wait so long between my next posts! On a side note, Happy Nurses Week! For all you nurses in the States, don't forget to get your free Cinnabun, with your healthcare ID, you have until the end of the day on May 12th (Happy Birthday Florence Nightingale). They taste even better when you don't have to pay for them! Thanks again for reading! I love all your feedback! MfG


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius Black was intrigued.  There was something mysterious about this girl.  What had she told McGonagall her name was?  Hermione?  Yeah that was definitely it.  Yes, something was not adding up with this girl and Sirius wanted to know why.  After she had passed out, McGonagall and whisked her away to the Floo, shooing Sirius on his way, leaving no chance to find out more. 

He had strolled back down Diagon Alley engrossed in what he had just experienced, oblivious to the world around him.  He was just passing Florean Fortescue’s when a voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Merlin, Sirius!  Where the bloody hell have you been?  I’ve been waiting three quarters of an hour for you to show your mangy scruff!”  James Potter was sitting at a table, leisurely enjoying his ice cream.

Sirius grinned.  “Relax Prongs.  There was a damsel in distress that needed saving!  What was I supposed to do?  Leave her bleeding in the middle of Diagon Alley?”

James blinked.  “Bleeding?  What did you do to the witch?”

“Nothing! I found her that way.”  Sirius settled into the chair across from James and proceeded to tell him about his run in with the mysterious girl.  “I did manage to catch her name before she passed out and Minnie sent me on my way.  I don’t know, Prongs.  There’s something more to this girl, things don’t add up.  She knew McGonagall, but McGonagall clearly had no idea who she was, like she’d never seen her before.  And the way she was answering questions…”

“Sounds like you’ve taken a fancy to this girl, Pads!”  James was smirking, amused at how intent his friend was on unraveling the secrets this girl could be hiding.

Sirius frowned.  “Very funny, James.  I just want to know who she really is.  These are dark times, you’ve seen the reports of disappearances in the Prophet, the attacks on muggles.  You can’t be too careful.”

“You’re sounding paranoid.”

“If you were seeing the shady witches and wizards who keep appearing at my mother’s house for meetings, you would understand why I’m worried.”  Sirius shook his head.  “Something about this girl is off.  She was positive it was 1995 for Merlin’s sake!”

“Well you said she was attacked and hit her head.  She probably just has a concussion, which can make you confused.”  James was still convinced that Sirius was just paranoid.

“Yeah, but head injuries usually give you issues with memory, not delusions about the future.  And another point, she wasn’t attacked in the middle of Diagon Alley, she must have been in Knockturn Alley!  What could she have been doing there?”

“Come on mate, she probably just got lost and some low life roughed her up before she could find her way back.”

“Somethings not right with her, James!”

“Alright, alright.”  James stood up from the table and stretched.  “Let’s go Padfoot, we’ve got to get our books before the stores close.”

Sirius sighed, then stood up and followed James down the road.  He was determined to get to the bottom of this.  So, he made up his mind that he would confront McGonagall about this his first night back at Hogwarts. 

 

* * *

 

 

The days that followed Hermione’s arrival in 1975 were filled with various tasks, all for the same purpose of getting her settled into her new life as Maia McGonagall.  Her first full day had been consumed with shopping in Diagon Alley for new school robes, and all the supplies she would need for the year.  Although she clearly remembered her first visit to Diagon Alley with Professor McGonagall, shortly after she had been informed she was a witch at age 11, this trip felt very different. 

It became immediately clear to Hermione that her favorite professor had taken her newly assigned role as aunt and guardian to heart.  That morning McGonagall had awoken her with a tray of tea.  The two had sat at the little table in her room quietly enjoying a light breakfast before McGonagall informed her of their plans for the day. 

She continued on the say, “Now Maia, I hope that you will feel comfortable addressing me as Aunt Minerva from now on.  Of course in the academic setting you will still call me Professor, but I do hope that we will be a real family.  Not that I mean to replace your own family, I could never do that.  What I am saying, is that I want you to feel at home and comfortable coming to me as an aunt and not just a professor.”

Hermione smiled at Minerva’s flustered rambling.  “Of course I’ll call you Aunt Minerva.  I cannot express what a comfort it is to know I have you here for me.  Thank you for all you are doing for a complete stranger!”

Minerva cleared her throat, “Hmm, well yes.  I will let you dress now.  We have a lot to accomplish today.  I will meet you in the entrance hall in half an hour.”

It had actually been quite a nice day for Hermione.  She chatted with Minerva about course work, examining what her studies had covered during her education 20 years in the future.  Her new aunt seemed to approve of where she was at academically and proceeded to tell her about what she could expect for her fifth year Transfiguration curriculum.  The day was passing quickly and soon Hermione had a new trunk with the initials M.J.I.M on the side, new sets of robes, her textbooks, and all other materials. 

They came to stop outside of Ollivander’s and Minerva turned to Hermione.  “Now Maia, I know that you already have a wand and I know you must feel very attached to it.  However, for the adoption process we will need you to have a wand that is registered to Maia McGonagall.  I’m afraid your current wand would be unregistered at present and then be registered to Hermione Granger in 1991.  I am sure you can understand the need to replace it.”

Hermione sighed, the thought had briefly crossed her mind, and she understood why it was important, but she still felt she was being unfaithful to the wand she prized so much.  She looked up, “Yes, I do understand Aunt Minerva.  New me, new wand.”

It was another strange experience for Hermione to be once again trying out wands.  This time around, it took a great deal more tries for a wand to choose her.  It was wand number 15 that finally did the trick.  She was suddenly surrounded by warmth and light when the 11¼” willow with dragon heartstring core wand was placed in her hand.  The floral engravings felt familiar in her grip.

“Ah, a good swishy wand.  Willow is known for its healing ability.  I look forward to seeing what you accomplish with this wand, Miss McGonagall.”  Ollivander’s eyes twinkled mischievously as she paid and made her way out. 

“Excellent!” Minerva exclaimed.  “Now we will be making one more stop before we head back.”

The pair came to a stop outside of the Magical Menagerie.  “I thought it might be nice to have some company as you make new friends.”

Hermione could not help herself, she hugged the older woman tightly.  Minerva hesitated only a moment before wrapping her arms around the teenage girl.  “Thank you, Aunt Minerva.”  Hermione whispered. 

When they arrived back at Hogwarts that evening, Hermione’s heart was warm as she cuddled the small grey half kneazle kitten that purred in her arms. 

“Have you decided on a name?”  Minerva asked.

“I think I’ll name her Bluebell.  My mother always had bluebells in her garden.”  Hermione mused. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day brought with it a trip into muggle London for new clothes for Hermione to wear when she was not in class.  It had been a bit unsettling to see a woman she had only ever seen in her Professor’s robe dawn a simple floral sundress and cardigan.  She had also been nervous to go clothing shopping with Minerva for fear she would be strict about what she could buy, but her worry was unnecessary.  Minerva surprised Hermione for having a good eye for clothing and at the end of the trip, she realized that most of what she had purchased and liked most were Minerva’s suggestions. 

The following week, they heard back from Elphinstone Urquart informing them that he had successfully inserted a birth certificate and other information regarding Maia’s existence into Robert McGonagall’s file.  With this step completed, Minerva promptly sent an owl to the Ministry of Magic to set up an appointment to attain guardianship of Maia.

It took several days for them to hear back from the Ministry, but soon the appointment was set and Minerva had Hermione dressed in a set of violet witch’s robes, hair pulled back, and on her way to be adopted.

It was a small office in the Ministry with a little wrinkly old man wearing a bent pair of spectacles behind the desk.  Upon their arrival, the man had already pulled both Minerva and Robert’s records and had the guardianship forms completed and awaiting Minerva’s signature.  The wizard offered his condolences to both witches, then instructed Minerva where to sign, initial, and date.  As soon as the last document was completed.  He whisked them off his desk, wished Hermione luck with her upcoming term and sent the two on their way. 

“That was much easier than I was anticipating,” Hermione stated as the two left the Ministry.

“Yes, Elphinstone must have been very thorough.  I will have to thank him when I see him next.”  She straightened her robes as the stopped in front of the Floo.  “Come now, let’s stop at The Three Broomsticks, this deservers a toast!”

Hermione smiled and followed her through the floo.

The pub was not very crowded and Minerva led Hermione to two seats at the bar.  “Rosmerta, I’d like you to meet my niece, Maia.  We’ve just come from the Ministry, I was signing the paperwork to become her guardian.”

Rosmerta smiled and reached for Hermione’s hand.  “Ah, a pleasure to meet you my dear.  I was terribly sorry to hear about your father.  Although, you will be in good hands with your Aunt.”

Attempting to appear somber, Hermione replied, “Thank you, it has been a difficult summer.  I am forever grateful that Aunt Minerva was willing to take me in.”

Rosmerta squeezed her hand, then turned to pour three glasses of butterbeer.  “To family and a fresh start!”

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the month of August passed by quickly.  She received a letter from Minerva’s other brother Malcolm expressing his regrets that he would be unable to meet her this summer due to his work keeping him abroad, but looked forward to hopefully seeing her during the winter holidays.  Hermione felt some guilt lying to him about being his niece, but Minerva would hear none of it, stating that she was legally family now. 

Hermione spent lots of time reading on the grounds and preparing for the quickly approaching term.  She went on outings with Minerva and perused the library.  Soon it was August 31st and her new classmates would be returning to Hogwarts in the morning.  She spent the day packing her trunk to be taken to the 5th year Gryffindor girl’s dormitory.  She was nervous.  She wanted to make new friends, but she was afraid she would not fit in.  She had spent a lot of time researching what was popular in music and fashion in her new current year, and trying to figure out what girls in 1975 were most interested in.  She felt like she would be prepared, but now she began to have doubts. 

That night she barely slept.  She laid out her school robes and got up to check they were in order numerous times.  In the wee hours of the morning she lay in bed, with Bluebell happily curled up at her side, thinking.  _This is it, I’m really Maia McGonagall now.  Hermione Granger is in my past (?future) now.  I am Maia, and the rest of my life is ahead of me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again for the delay. It's been a busy two weeks. I also try to do a lot of fact checking while I am working on each chapter, so that slows me down a bit. I hope you enjoy. As always, I love your feedback! MfG!


	7. Chapter 7

It was strange to be hearing the boisterous noise of the feast coming from the Great Hall and not being a part of it.  Maia McGonagall sat on the stairs in the entrance hall absentmindedly picking at a plate of food and sipping pumpkin juice that had been brought to her by one of the Hogwarts house elves.  She had listened to the cheers of each house, as the first years had been sorted and could not help feeling pride with each new Gryffindor.  Listening to Dumbledore’s speech, she felt that he might be alluding to her as he spoke of making new friends at any age.  Now, the hall was buzzing with the sound of students talking.  First years introducing themselves to their new house mates, upper classmen catching up on their summer holidays.  The longer Hermione listened, the more the ache for her friends grew, and the more her apprehension for meeting her new housemates simmered.  

All too soon the feast was ending and the first years were being instructed to follow their house prefects to their respective dormitories.  Hermione rose from the stairs and made her way up to Aunt Minerva’s study.  The two had decided it would be best for her to be introduced to Gryffindor house first, before appearing in the Great Hall.  As she waited, her nerves got worse, she paced the room and worried her bottom lip. 

At last Minerva appeared.  Hermione stopped her pacing and stood, silently looking at her Aunt.  A small, understanding smile appeared on Minerva’s face, before she stepped forward, opening her arms, and pulling Hermione into a warm embrace.  The two stayed that way for a long moment, until Hermione had gained her composure.  Minerva then led the young witch from her study, through the winding corridors to Gryffindor Tower.

When the pair finally reached the portrait hole, Minerva paused and reached for Hermione’s hand. 

“Now, I know you must be nervous, but the girls in your year are very nice.  You can always come to me as well, I might be your Professor, but I am first and foremost your aunt.”

Hermione brushed a tear from her face.  “Thank you, Aunt Minerva.  I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t found me.  You being here for me the past month has meant more than you know.”

Minerva pulled her into a quick hug.  “Alright Maia, muster up your Gryffindor courage, a new adventure awaits!”  With that she glided through the portrait hole.

Hermione stepped up behind her and lingered in the entry way as Minerva quieted the room full of excited students and gained their attention. 

“Welcome back, students.  I expect this to be an excellent year for Gryffindor.  I expect you to all work hard and make me proud.  I believe we have a good chance at the Quidditch Cup this year, so I will be watching closely.  That means you, Mr. Potter.”  There was laughing and cheering from the students as their Head of House smirked.  “Now then, I come to the reason for my intrusion this evening.  I would like to introduce a new addition to your house.  This year, my niece Maia will be joining you as a fifth year student.” 

There was whispering throughout the room and Hermione took a deep breath before stepping further into the room, to stand next to her aunt.  Her eyes scanned the room, taking in all the students before they came to meet a pair of grey, shocked eyes.  Sirius’ expression slowly narrowed into confusion and suspicion before Hermione tore herself away from their gaze. 

Minerva continued.  “I know you will all welcome her with true Gryffindor hospitality.  Now, I will leave you to settle in for the night and prepare for classes in the morning.”  She turned back toward the portrait hole before calling back, “Mr. Black, might I have a word.”  There was laughter in the room as students called out asking how Sirius had already gotten into trouble.  He shrugged good naturedly as his friends clapped him on the shoulders before following his Professor out into the corridor. 

Hermione watched the two go before turning back toward the common room.  A few students were glancing curiously in her direction as they continued to talk to friends.  She was just contemplating if she should go right up to the dormitory when a girl with long red hair walked up to her, smiling.

“I was wondering why there was an extra bed in our room when we arrived.  I see that you are the answer to that mystery.”  She extended a hand.  “I’m Lily Evans, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

Hermione relaxed, this girl was familiar and she struggled to place why as the now familiar fog blocked her view of that part of her memory.  Frustrated, but relieved that she did not have to make the first move to introduce herself, she shook Lily’s hand.  “Maia McGonagall, and the pleasure is mine.  I have been rather nervous to meet everyone.”

“I can imagine, it must be so strange to be starting Hogwarts as a fifth year.  I’ve never heard of it happening before.”

“Yes, my father taught me himself, he was very over protective of me.  However, now that he is gone, Aunt Minerva has taken me in, so here I am!”

“I’m sorry about your father.  That must have been very hard for you.”  Lily then took Hermione’s hand, pulling her toward the other side of the room, “Come on, I’ll introduce you to the rest of the girls.”

  

* * *

 

 

Out in the corridor, Minerva turned to face Sirius, she smiled at his stern expression.

“She’s not really your niece, is she.”  Sirius stated, anticipating what Professor McGonagall wished to speak with him about. 

She shook her head.  “No, and I did not expect you to believe that she was, you found her after all, which is why I asked to speak with you.”

“So who is she?  How do you know you can trust her?”

“Maia has proven she is who she claims to be to Professor Dumbledore, who as you well know is difficult to fool.  For now she is no more than my late brother’s only daughter.  If she wishes to tell you more about how she came to be here, that will be up to her.”  She gave Sirius a more severe look now.  “However, her arrival here was difficult for her to adjust to and not everyone will be accepting of her.  So, I ask you to please keep an eye out for her as she settles in.  I would consider it a personal favor.”

Sirius was still uncertain, but he trusted his professor.  If McGonagall was willing to take this girl into her own family, then she must not be involved in the dark magic he had been suspicious of before.  Sirius still wanted to know more, but he nodded, “Of course, Professor.  I’ll watch out for her.”

“Thank you, Mr. Black.  I will bid you good night now.”

With that McGonagall disappeared down the corridor.  Sirius watched her go before returning to the common room.

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione spent the rest of the evening curled up in her bed with Bluebell sleeping at her feet.  She listened to the girls chatter about their summer holidays, boys they fancied and what they were looking forward to being back at Hogwarts for another term.  Other than Lily, there were two other girls in her year in Gryffindor, Greta Catchlove and Marlene McKinnon.  They asked her about traveling with her father and being taught by him.  Hermione kept her answers simple, avoiding making up unnecessary details, for fear she would not remember them all later. 

“So what’s it like having McGonagall as your aunt?”  Marlene asked, lounging on the bed next to Hermione’s, painting color changing polish on her toenails. 

Hermione grinned, “Well, I’ve only really gotten to know her this summer, I never really saw her much growing up, but she’s a wonderful aunt and a lot of fun to spend time with.  I imagine she’s a lot stricter as a professor though.  I’m a little nervous it will be awkward being her student after spending time shopping in Muggle London with her.”

The girls looked shocked.  “McGonagall shops?  For what?  I only ever see her in various versions of the same robes!”

Hermione laughed, “Well you can’t expect her to dress in muggle clothes at school.”

“Muggle clothes?!”  Lily burst into giggles.  “I can’t even imagine that!”

“I can’t say I’m surprised you’re all so shocked.  My dad was Aunt Minerva’s younger brother and he always said she was very serious and strict.  I was surprised to find her so kind and down to earth after what he said, but I guess she channels that side of herself into teaching!”

“Oh don’t get us wrong, Professor McGonagall is very kind,” Lily said, “But she is very strict and serious, your dad didn’t lie about that.”

The girls continued to laugh and chat into the evening and Hermione began to relax.  She realized that she already felt more at ease than she ever remembered feeling with the girls she had originally shared a Hogwarts dormitory with.  For the first time since arriving in 1975, Hermione felt like making friends might not be as difficult as she had been anticipating. 

“So Lily.  Do tell, will this be the year that James Potter finally wins over your heart?”  Marlene snickered at Lily’s look of utter contempt.

“Oo, yes Lils, do tell us if you will finally release Potter from his misery and go with him to Hogsmeade!”  Greta chimed in.

“You two are disgusting.  I would sooner skinny dip with the giant squid!”

Marlene smirked, “That can be arranged!”

Lily threw a pillow at her, and turned to Hermione.  “Whatever you do Maia, do NOT let these two get involved with your love life!”

“She admits it!” Greta jumped in, “She thinks of James as part of her love life.  I need details Lily Evans!”

“You know perfectly well what I meant, Greta.  James is arrogant and I have no interest in him at all.  The fact that he continues to harass me with declarations of love, is nothing but a nuisance.”

“Who is this guy?  His name sounds familiar?”  Hermione asked.

“Oh, he’s very handsome, even if Lily doesn’t want to admit it.”  Greta said.  “I wish he’d shower me with affection.”  Lily rolled her eyes.

“James is in our year and house.”  Marlene added.  “He’s captain of the quidditch team this year too, excellent chaser.  You can’t miss him, black messy hair and glasses, usually inseparable from the other 5th year Gryffindors, Remus, Peter, and Sirius.”

“And they’re nothing but trouble makers, constantly playing pranks and losing us house points.”  Lily added.

Marlene ignored her. “He’s honestly not that bad.  Pretty smart and has won us a few tricky quidditch matches.  I’m on the team with him.”

“Really?  What position do you play?”  Hermione asked, hoping to get onto a happier subject for all the girls.

“I’m a keeper.  Do you play?  You should try out for the team.  I can put a good word in for you.”

Hermione grimaced.  “No, I’m not much of a flyer to be honest.  I prefer to keep my feet on the ground.” 

Marlene laughed.  “Where’s your Gryffindor bravery?  I’m going to make you go skinny dip with Lily and the giant squid!”

Hermione kept her face completely serious before responding.  “Challenge accepted.”

Marlene gaped for a moment before smiling.  “Alright, it’s settled then, you, Lily, and the giant squid, in the buff, in the lake, this Friday night!”

Lily choked on the tea she had been sipping, “Excuse me, don’t I get a say in any of this?”

“You did Lils, you came up with the idea.  Unless you’ve suddenly changed your mind about accompanying James to Hogsmeade?”  Marlene was wicked, Hermione thought.

Lily frowned.  “Fine, Friday it is.”

The room was filled with more laughter for a while longer before the long day finally caught up with the girls and they settled into their beds, preparing for their first day of classes and a date with the giant squid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I don't know about you guys, but this is always such a busy time of year! I apologize for the delay in posting, I don't even have a good excuse except lack of time. I hope you enjoyed this newest addition to the story. I have so many moments that I have dreamed up for this story and I am excited to get to them. Thanks for all the support, and I appreciate all your comments! MfG!


	8. Chapter 8

It felt good to be starting a new term, no matter the circumstances.  Hermione had awoken smiling as she took in the scarlet curtains surrounding her bed.  She quickly rose from bed to prepare for the day, anxious to receive her schedule and begin her studies for the year.  She was pleased to find that Lily was also an early riser and the two quietly readied themselves before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  True to her usual fashion, she and Lily were two of the first people to arrive at the Gryffindor table. 

“I expect this to be a challenging academic year.”  Lily commented as she spread marmalade on her toast. “We’ll have to do a lot of extra work to prepare for our OWLs.”

“Oh I know!  I already have been setting up a timeline for what I’ll need to have covered study wise for each section of the year leading up to the exams.”

“Really?  Would you mind if I looked at it?”

“Not at all!  I would love to study with you too if that’s alright.”  Hermione replied.

“That would be wonderful!  I’ve tried to get Greta and Marlene to study with me for years, but they say I’m too ‘structured’ for them.”  Lily laughed, rolling her eyes. 

Hermione grinned, it would be nice to have to have a female friend she had so much in common with for once. 

“Good morning, Lily!  How was your summer Holiday?”  A tall, skinny boy with a kind smile and an impressive scar across the side of his face sat down next to Hermione.

“Hi Remus!”  Lily greeted.  “My holiday was nice, it was good to see my parents.  How about your own?”

“Mostly enjoyable, I spent a week at James’s place, but helped mum around the house for most of it.”  Remus replied as he began to fill his plate.  He shot a small glance over toward Hermione.

“Oh!  Forgive me for being rude.” Lily blushed, “Remus, this is Maia McGonagall.  Maia, Remus Lupin.”

Hermione extended her hand to the boy, and was filled with a familiar warmth, that immediately set her at ease, as she met his eyes.  “A pleasure to meet you, Remus.  I hope we’ll be good friends.”

Remus took her hand, “The pleasure is mine.  I’m glad to have you join Gryffindor House, I’m sure having a McGonagall will be good for our House Cup ranking!”

Lily laughed, “We need all the help we can get with your friends costing us points every other day!”

It was Remus’s turn to blush, “Come on Lil’, they’re not all bad.  You just need to get to know them.”

Lily just rolled her eyes and turned back to her breakfast.  “Anyway, Maia and I were just discussing starting a study group for our upcoming OWLs.  Would you be interested in joining us?”

“Oh yes!” Hermione joined in, “It would be great to have regular meetings to focus on each subject!”

The group continued to discuss the details of their plan as the Great Hall slowly filled and the sound of early morning chatter grew.  They were soon joined by Marlene and Greta.

“I’m glad Lily finally has someone to get up early with her!” Greta commented, “Maybe now she’ll stop trying to wake us up at 8 in the morning on Saturdays.”

Marlene snickered as Lily huffed, “I just don’t like to waste the day.”

The girls continued to chat when suddenly, a flower began to grow out of Lily’s cup of tea.  As it blossomed into a lovely lily, the girl of the same name became livid.

“JAMES POTTER!”  She shrieked, turning to look toward the doors, where the boy in question stood grinning, flanked by Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. 

He began to walk toward the table, “Why my beautiful Lily flower!  I am only attempting to make your first day of classes as lovely as you are.”

Remus groaned, hiding his face in his hands while Sirius plopped down onto the bench next to him. 

“Morning Mooney, rising with the sun today I see.” Sirius commented, ignoring the verbal dressing down James was getting from Lily across the table.

Remus rolled his eyes, “Hey Sirius, have you met Maia yet?”

“Not formally,” he said leaning around his friend to shake Hermione’s hand.  “Sirius Black at your service Miss McGonagall.  If you’re looking for a good time, I’m your man.”  He added wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Hermione just shook her head, and returned to her breakfast, happily observing her new classmates chatting (or bickering in the case of James and Lily). 

 

* * *

 

 

Her first day of classes went extremely well, leaving Hermione even more excited about the year to come.  She was surprised at how quickly she felt like she was falling into a new routine.  She had expected to feel very alone and homesick, to feel like she would never fit in ever again, and would be doomed to live a solitary life full of regret.  However, she was finding that might not be the case after all.  It appeared she was already making friends here in 1975, she had even met people with a similar work ethic who would study with her.  She had met with Lily and Remus that same night to plan out their study sessions for the rest of the year.  The three had worked together well, improving upon Hermione’s previously developed schedule and planning to meet twice a week to begin with, then increasing that amount later in the year if they felt their progress was lacking. 

The days that followed were filled with classes, getting to know the girls in her dorm, and of course, getting ahead on her class work.  By Thursday evening, Hermione already felt a pleasant routine beginning to form.  She had awoken early each morning with Lily, the two would quietly prepare for their day before descending to the Great Hall, where they were shortly joined by Remus.  The rest of the 5th year Gryffindors would appear a little while later, as the mail arrived and the castle became fully awake.  It was with this boisterous group that she would walk to her lessons for the day.  After dinner, Hermione would always venture off to the library, where she could focus on her work, sometimes joined by Lily or Remus.  On this particular evening, the two were absent and Hermione was engrossed in her Transfiguration assignments.

“Well hello there Hermione.  Lovely evening, wouldn’t you say?” 

She did not look up from her books as the boy dropped into the seat across from her.  “Good evening, Sirius.”

“I saw you sitting here, and I thought I’d stop by for a chat.” Sirius had propped his legs up on the table in front of her.

Hermione sighed, “As much as I would love to, I am rather-.” Suddenly she stopped speaking, and slowly looked up at him. “What did you call me?”

A slow smile pulled across Sirius’s face.  “Hermione.  That is your real name isn’t it?  It’s what you told McGonagall when I found you in Diagon Alley.”

Hermione continued to look at him, but stayed silent.  _This is bad._   She thought, a small twinge of panic taking root. 

“Don’t worry though, I won’t tell anyone.  I just wanted to make sure you knew that I know you’re not really McGonagall’s niece.”  He pulled his feet off the table and leaned toward her.  “I won’t lie, I suspected you might be involved in something dark, what with all the strange disappearances and attacks that have been happening.  But, if McGonagall and Dumbledore were willing to take you in, then you must check out.”

“I appreciate the vote of confidence.”  Hermione replied sarcastically.  “Why are you telling me this?”

Sirius shrugged.  “Well I figure something bad must have happened to you.  You were a mess when I found you and not making much sense.  And now that you’ve shown up here, with a cover I know isn’t true, that sort of proves it.  But anyway, I don’t expect you to tell me what happened.  Hell, you barely know my name.  I just figured this is probably rough for you, and you might like knowing that someone has your back.  That I have your back.”  He pushed himself up from the table and made to leave.

Hermione had felt herself begin to soften as Sirius spoke.  He was right, she did like knowing he had her back.  She started to think that maybe she had found another friend, “I might be willing to tell you what happened someday.”

Sirius turned back to her with a smirk, the seriousness of the moment passing, “I’m sure, I know it can be difficult to resist my charms!” With that he placed a dramatic kiss on Hermione’s hand, then turned with a wink. 

Hermione shook her head, a small blush creeping up her neck, as she watched him saunter out of the library. 

 

* * *

 

 

Friday bloomed, beautiful and warm.  Lily and Hermione were enjoying their breakfast when Marlene and Greta arrived.

“Today’s the day ladies!” Marlene chimed.  Lily and Hermione glanced at one another confused.  “You two have a date with the Giant Squid tonight!”

Hermione groaned. “I’d forgotten all about that…”

Lily looked panicked. “I really don’t think this is a good idea.  What if we get caught?”

“That’s half the fun!” Greta replied. “We’ll have to go out late though, after everyone is off the grounds.”

“Yeah, we don’t need any peeping Toms leering at Maia and Lily.”

“How are we supposed to get out after curfew?”  Hermione asked, hoping it would stump the girls.  To her disappointment, Marlene had an answer.

“I know a way, Sirius showed me 3rd year when I needed to sneak out to spend extra time practicing for quidditch try-outs.”

“Perfect!  It’s settled, let’s meet outside the Great Hall 15 minutes before curfew!”  Greta was beaming.

“And don’t think you can get out of it Evans.  We’ll come find you if you don’t show!” Marlene threatened. 

That evening found the four 5th year Gryffindor girls slipping through a dark passage and out a small door on the side of Hogwarts Castle.  They giggled as they made their way across the grounds toward the shore of the Black Lake.

“How do we know the Giant Squid will even be in this part of the lake tonight?”  Greta asked, “It won’t be as funny without him.”

“He’ll be drawn by their virginal blood as they wade into his kingdom!”  Marlene quipped.

“You’re hilarious, Marlene.” Came Lily’s dry response from the back of the group.

Marlene laughed, but elaborated, “He’ll be here.  He’s always near the shore this time of night.  I’ve seen him from the tower.”

Finally the group arrived at the shore of the lake.  The girls slipped off their shoes and moved closer to the water. 

“Alright ladies,” Greta began.  “You both know the terms.  Strip!”

The girls shrieked with laughter when Hermione dropped her robe to reveal nothing underneath.

“What?” She asked, feigning innocence. “I didn’t want to lose anything in the dark, so I left them in our dormitory.”

“Maia McGonagall, you are much more wicked than we gave you credit for!” Greta laughed.

Marlene nodded, “Going around with this bookworm alibi!  What would your Aunt Minerva say?”

Hermione shrugged, “She’d probably approve of my practicality.  Now come on Lily, let’s get this over with.”

Lily reluctantly removed her last few articles then joined Hermione.  They stepped into the water, and immediately Lily shrieked, “It’s freezing!" 

“Come on, you gotta just jump in and get used to it all at once!”  Hermione grabbed Lily’s hand and pulled her along as ran into the water. 

The two continued to hold hands as they waded out further into the lake, quickly becoming accustom to the chilly water contrasting the still warm end of summer air.  

“You should join us, the water is so refreshing!” Hermione called back to shore.

Laughing Marlene began to shed her clothes and Greta quickly followed suit.  Soon all four girls were all giggling and telling stories as they floated together in the Black Lake.  Not too far out, they could see the Giant Squid breaking through the surface of the water.

A while later, as the girls slipped back toward the castle, they agreed to make this a new tradition for the beginning and end of each term, but with swimsuits next time, per Lily’s insistence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry. I hope you still enjoy this very overdue chapter!


End file.
